User blog:Klenda N. Valtapaz/Without a Destiny: Details
Acknowledgments and dedications: My parents, for supporting my writing interests, My brother Toad0013, who proofread this and helped with grammar and plot editing, All of my siblings, whom I based some of my characters off of, Greg Farshtey and Christian Faber, for without who's work on the original, this story would not exist, The Lego company, for the return of Bionicle, Everyone who reads this; thanks for your support! And last but not least, the Toa, who allowed me to write about them and portray them as I did. I hope you enjoy! Also, this is long. Like, real book-length long.about 28 chapters. So this will take a while. A lot of the stuff in here might seem similar to stuff I've posted before; this was where all of it was originally from. Note: this is in my own private chronology, and thus is different from the “real” canon, as well as mixing different traits from both the original and the newer version. For example, all the Toa are their 2015 iterations, but mostly have the personalities of the originals (EG, Kopaka didn't slip, Gali doesn't tell weird jokes, Tahu isn't outrageously lucky or forgetful, Onua isn't super sleepy). However, I kinda switched around what persona Pohatu has ( and it is unknown whether or not he is Australian, so you get to make your own canon on that point), Lewa uses Tree-speak (cause I love writing like that!) but is also Toa of Jungle instead of Air, and is much closer to his 2015 personality than any other of the Toa. Also, there are Matoran instead of “Villagers”, as well as Turaga, but there are also Protectors (mostly referred to as Mangai)'' separate from the Turaga'', and younger villagers. The original prefixes are used and there are still “Wahis.” but “Koros” are now “Kotos.” In this canon, there are'' no gender barriers''; there are Matoran of different genders in each tribe. There are far more males than females in Ta-Koto, for example, but it is not unheard of to be a different gender. Kanohi are still here, and the only difference is in the appearance (eg, Tahu's new mask is still the Kanohi Hau, mask of Shielding). The Toa's weapons are stored like the movie Toas Toa-tools. I'm not going to tell you if love is canon or not. :P But this is my “no-ship” story, so... A bit of background: The 2015 Toa are known as the Toa Koto, and are on the island of Okoto. Mata Nui is, as he always should be, The Great Spirit, and Makuta is his evil “brother.” Makuta briefly took over and corrupted the brother of a Mask Maker known as Ekimu, and it took the aid of the Great Spirit for Ekimu to knock Makuta out of his brothers body, rendering both Ekimu and his brother unconscious. Before Makuta's spirit was banished, however, he managed to use the Mask of Ultimate Power to infect a large number of Kanohi, and enslave many Rahi with them. Also, he had a secondary plan; release a massive swarm of a dangerous Rahi called the Kulta Puwere, the closest Matoran translation being “Deceptively small Monster of Un-aliveness and Plague.” (However, they are now most commonly known as Skull Spiders, seeing as the 2015 arc is for kids, so they had to have an easily remembered name, and it can't be too dark.) The Spiders, however, were not released until later; a few months before the arrival of the Toa Koto. The story begins soon after the Toa arrive on Okoto, having retrieved their golden masks. However they prefer their elementally colored masks, having decided to keep the Golden Masks for use in emergencies only. Besides, they clashed with their color scheme. They have defeated most of the large hordes of Skull Spiders, but the Skull-Basher-Cruncher-Whatever-they-call-themselves-guys have not yet been discovered. Category:Blog posts